narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cameron1000
Kamui I don't care if it was a true fact, you do NOT edit others articles. It is a bannable offense, so I'd be careful. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 21:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) But isn't that point of wikia? To edit and create better cotent? Not when it's another persons work. Make your own crap. If you don't, then leave. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User piage 22:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) It said at the bottom "Edit this page to make wikia better" So? That's wikia speaking, not the users of Naruto Fanon. And now, I would like you to either make a character, or LEAVE! >_< ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 22:08, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Calm down my friends. Cameroon1000, in a normal encyclopedic wikia what you say is correct. This is a fanon wiki aimed towards allowing users to create their own characters, stories and RPs. So here an article is the property of the creator unless otherwise mentioned. I realize its different from other wikis but its a logical choice if you want to rp and maintain your own characters. Imagine you made a character and gave him some personality traits. Someone else then thought that those were not the right traits for him and changed them. That would seem like an improvement to him but would change the character from what you want to make him. So thats why we are not allowed to edit other's pages here. Hope that clears things up. Also sign your posts on talk pages by placing "JetTalk 22:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC)" (without the quotes) after your post. Cheers! JetTalk 22:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Jet'ika, you don't have to put your username after it. It's already generated by the signature button ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 22:14, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh..wow..never realized that...thanks man.:) ..no wonder a extra name used to show up after my sig everytime i signed. JetTalk 22:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Problem Kidd Hi i am an Admin here on Naruto Fanon and what those other user are saying is true, you cannot edit anothers article unless you have permission from the creator or you are an admin and are adding proper tags to a page, In other news your Poopy Mc Ninja Buttface is inappropriate and was tagged for deletion by me because it breaks Naruto Fanon Wiki:Policy and a whole slue of rules that we have established to keep this site running smoothly-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 22:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :But that doesnt mean EDIT others works and even with rule 3 the OTHER policies are still in place in respect to page content and quality of work. -- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 23:07, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Rule 3 says Ignore all rules. If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ignore them. Cameron1000 :I have a rule that overthrows Rule 3. It's a little thing I'd like to call "Rule 3 is fucking worthless in all possible circumstances." Oh, and here's another one; listen to the goddamn admins. The rule that you cited was made by an admin who has since left the site, and thus has absolutely no say on how things can be run any more. You are guilty on many, many accounts of ignoring admin warnings and editing pages that aren't yours. You will be banned if you keep this up. This is not a warning, this is not a suggestion, this is a certainty. One more incident, and you're done. I will give any standing admin the clearance to ban you for every offense you've committed. One more chance. That is all. Azure Dragoon 23:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Plus if your trying to troll, your not doing a good job--KingBarragan 23:52, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, A. You suck at trolling. B. You're really obvious. C. You're banned for a week, because a second chance is allowed since this was a single incident, but trolling is against the rules. Also, I have to agree with Armed. Rule 3 sucks. If you ever have a good reason for disregarding a rule (and 99% of people will never have one, because you need very extenuating circumstances) you can get permission from an admin. --The Raven Master 03:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) You say i suck at trolling yet here you are raging lul. Cameron1000 16:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Look here We don't take to kindly to trolls and were not Raging were telling your sorry ass that the rule your quoting is null and void on this site as its creator has left the wikia. Now if you wouldn't mind Shutting The F Up and just simply going on with your meaningless life and abandoning all hopes of trolling here because if you have to result to trolling a wikia site then you have no life off of the internet and should go out and find one. -- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 19:22, September 23, 2010 (UTC) u mad. I lol'd hard. Actually, he's not mad. He's simply telling a low-life troll that he has no life and needs to get one. It's pretty obvious. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 19:56, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Seriously...just block the dude and move on. Fahuem 20:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) He is banned, but he's gotten around it. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 20:16, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Banned? Sorry but i wasn't banned. Lul Cameron1000 21:08, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yesh, you were. From your Block Log: 03:26, September 23, 2010 Thepantheon (Talk | contribs) blocked Cameron1000 (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 week (account creation disabled) ‎ (Troll) Bad day to you troll. Sincerely, ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 00:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Heres the explatnation on Poopy you see as a kid he was bullied for being a poor ninja, and they would always call him poopy ninja mc buttface. Because of this he took these traits on and accepted them. Its a sad story really. He was also jealous of naruto and his sucesses so he trys his hardest to be like him. I'm just annoyed you took him down when i wasn't trolling I was just trying to make a characture :/ Sorry i guess Cameron1000 19:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ? So can i make poopy :/ Cameron1000 20:35, September 29, 2010 (UTC) NO! >_< ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester ~Home~ 20:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) D: Why not Q.Q Cameron1000 20:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Because it is a troll page and was disrespectful to Naruto Fanon as a whole. Koukishi.....Talk 20:46, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry but how is it a troll page? And disrespectful!? Ugh.